Life without you is worse than death
by Laetitia I
Summary: Basé sur l'épisode "the spy who came from the cold"


_Juste un court one-shot sur mon couple préféré car l'inspiration revient peu à peu depuis le premier épisode de la saison 9. J'espère lire beaucoup d'autres fanfictions parce qu'elles se font plutôt rares en ce moment pour mon plus grand regret :(_

* * *

William était perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui. Elle avait ôté son chapeau, sa veste et ses chaussures lorsqu'elle s'était allongée sur le lit, exténuée par les jours éprouvants qu'elle venait de vivre. William l'avait regardé faire en silence, épluchant les maigres preuves que Julia avait récolté lors de son enquête sur James Gillies.

Elle s'était endormie presque aussitôt et William en avait profité pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour la regarder.

Sa coiffure était maintenant à moitié défaite et de nombreuses boucles blondes étaient venues s'échouer sur sa joue. William tendit sa main pour en repousser quelques une tout en laissant ses doigts caresser délicatement sa peau. Il était toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point sa peau était douce. A chaque fois que ses doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau, il ressentait une décharge électrique qui le paralysait pendant quelques secondes. Combien de fois avait-il été déboussolé de sentir son corps réagir aussi fortement au simple contact de sa peau lorsqu'il lui serrait la main ou effleurait simplement son bras.

Il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de lui cacher sa réaction mais Julia n'était pas dupe. Elle se contentait seulement de lui sourire tendrement avant de l'embrasser longuement. William se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à ne pas succomber à ses charmes. Julia pouvait parfois se montrer très entreprenante et séductrice et il savait qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Mais Julia avait compris. Elle ne les poussait jamais jusqu'au point de non-retour. Pourtant, William pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle en avait envie. Il se souvint d'une fois où il avait supplié Julia de ne pas les arrêter cette fois parce qu'il la désirait trop. Julia s'était laissée faire pendant quelques instants, le laissant l'embrasser là où bon lui semblait. Elle savait qu'elle ne garderait plus la tête froide bien longtemps et, par amour pour William, elle l'avait empêchée de défaire le bouton de sa jupe. William s'était relevé pour s'asseoir sur le canapé baissant la tête, humilié et honteux. Julia lui avait relevé la tête avec douceur.

-Je veux d'abord que nos cœurs s'unissent officiellement devant un autel avant que nos corps ne fassent enfin plus qu'un et je sais que tu souhaites ardemment la même chose. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire l'amour une fois mariés et je te promets que nous rattraperons le temps perdu.

William avait cru ne pas pouvoir aimer Julia davantage que ce jour là mais pourtant il s'était trompé.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé quelques heures auparavant résonnaient encore son sa tête et dans son cœur. Ces mots étaient bien plus fort qu'un « je t'aime ». Julia lui avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il soit.

-La vie sans toi William est pire que la mort.

Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois d'entendre Julia prononcer ces mots. Il avait douté de son amour pour lui le jour jour où elle avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Il avait pensé que Julia avait finalement réalisé que la vie avec lui ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui dire. Mais tous ses doutes s'étaient envolé au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Julia l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait lui.

Cette femme brillante, courageuse, bornée, intelligente, têtue, douce, espiègle, généreuse et incroyablement belle l'avait choisie lui, William Murdoch, simple inspecteur de police.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel bonheur soit possible. Pourtant, une ombre planait sur ce bonheur mais William se força de ne pas y penser. Ce soir, il voulait seulement se concentrer sur Julia et sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son corps délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il la regarda dans les moindres détails, admirant chaque contour de son visage, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Son bas ventre se contracta devant sa beauté. N'y tenant plus, il déposa un baiser sur son front respirant par la même occasion le parfum qui s'émanait de ses cheveux puis il laissa ses lèvres caresser ses paupières, son nez, ses joues pour arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres. Julia bougea un peu dans son sommeil laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

William se pencha un peu plus vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Julia ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vint mettre une de ses mains derrière la nuque de William pour l'inciter à approfondir leur baiser tandis que son autre main agrippait sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que leur souffle vint à leur manquer.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, le front posé sur celui de l'autre tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. William pouvait sentir la poitrine de Julia contre son torse à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Julia lui caressa doucement la joue et William ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué William

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse quelques instants avant de déposer plusieurs baisers dans sa nuque. Julia soupira de plaisir et murmura :

-Je suis incapable de vivre sans ton amour, tes caresses, tes baisers. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin ces derniers jours passés sans te voir, sans te parler.

William cessa sa douce torture pour la regarder.

-Je sais Julia. J'étais dans le même état que toi.

Il la regarda encore un moment avant de s'allonger sur le dos tout en prenant soin d'amener son corps contre le sien. Ses doigts caressaient son dos de haut en bas en une lente caresse.

-Nous n'aurons plus jamais à vivre l'un sans l'autre je t'en fais la promesse.

Julia lui sourit puis s'allongea contre son corps. Sa tête vint se caler au creux de son cou tandis que ses mains se posaient sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, rassurés par la présence de l'autre et par le bonheur de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.


End file.
